fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Jerrod Connelly
Jerrod Connelly is a rookie defensive tackle for the Baltimore Ponies. Biography Jerrod Connelly has always been a country boy, and proud of it. Growing up on a farm in rural Missouri meant that he quickly learned the value of hard work, as he and his brothers were helping out with the daily tasks almost as soon as they could walk. In school, Jerrod was a member of the 4-H club and Future Furry Farmers of America, where he took on leadership roles in each of those in his community. And of course, being an active young colt, he took to sports when he wasn't busy with chores and homework. Naturally being of a stocky draft breed, Jerrod took to football and wrestling, and while he did try out for baseball, he found that he was better at the other two sports he competed in. He made the All-County team as a defensive tackle in his junior and senior seasons, and was also an All-County offensive tackle as a senior for a Fair Grove High School team that made a surprising run to the state semifinals before losing to a much better team from Kansas City. But it was Jerrod's play in that game that had scouts buzzing as he anchored a line that kept their opponent's running game in check, while also recording 1.5 sacks. After contemplating his options, Jerrod chose Prairie Valley for their agricultural management program, as well as the fact they were a smaller school that still had a decent football program. When Jerrod got to Prairie Valley, he was immediately redshirted. He used that time to work on his game and to bulk up, having arrived at only 245 pounds, and he was ready to take the field for what was officially his freshman year. And although he hardly saw the field as a rotation player, he did show some glimmers by recording 2 tackles for loss in an otherwise out of hand game. He was still in the rotation over the next two years, but he was steadily moving up the depth chart and soon, he was getting the bulk of the snaps on the inside. By the time Jerrod was a senior, he was at his current playing weight of an even 300 pounds and carrying the load of a Prairie Valley defense that was surprisingly good for a smaller school. He recorded 16 tackles for loss in 10 games, as well as 4.5 sacks, despite missing the final two games with a shoulder injury, and was a team captain for Prairie Valley during his senior season. He enters the UFFL Draft with a reserved confidence that he can succeed at the next level, no matter where he ends up. Rookie Scouting Report Brock Brezniski: Jerrod is the kind of lineman who is a jack-of-all-trades - he can line up anywhere inside the tackles, can stuff the run and collapse the pocket. He definitely has the drive to make plays, though his size is still not quite ideal. I like that he is a lead-by-example guy, but he still has quite a bit to learn if he wants to be successful at the next level. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Category:2019 Draftees Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Equines Category:Horse Category:Baltimore